Once Upon a Time Universe
The Once Upon a Time'' Universe''' is featured in ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It comprehends all of the worlds, characters, items and locations featured in the shows, books, comics and other canon media. =Worlds= The Once Upon a Time Universe is divided into many worlds. Some worlds are subsequently divided into realms. Some realms are divided furthermore into kingdoms, countries, or other equivalent territories. The "Real" World Realms of Storytelling Many worlds and realms are based off real life stories, whether it be from fairy tales, novels, movies, or other media. Literary Versions of the "Real World" Land of Untold Stories World Behind the Mirror Worlds in Between Some worlds cannot be reached physically. Instead, someone's soul can travel to these worlds while they are asleep, through different ways and because of different factors: *The Netherworld is divided into different rooms, each meant to be reached through different means. When inflicted with a Sleeping Curse, the soul goes to the Hall of Mirrors. When going back to the Netherworld after the first time, the soul will find itself in the Red Room, located beneath the Hall of Mirrors, regardless of this victim has already been awoken by True Love's kiss. *The Dream World is the place where souls go when they dream. It is possible to reach somebody else's Dream World by pouring Sands of Morpheus over someone's sleeping body. The Afterlife In the Once Upon a Time Universe, there are different worlds where the souls of the deceased go to after their death. World-crossing Magical Waters =Languages= Throughout the Once Upon a Time Universe, people speak in a variety of languages. Most worlds have English as their main language, but there have been instances of other languages being used. Real Life Languages Fictional Languages =Magic= =Religion= Different religions are practiced across the '''Once Upon a Time Universe''. =Currency= Different elements work as currency in different locations: =Technology= Different worlds have unique scientific discoveries and different uses of technology: Fairy Tale Land Technology The technology in Fairy Tale Land is comparable to medieval Europe. However, there are also more modern inventions: *Cannons are used aboard ships. *Guillotines are used for executions. *Guns are known to exist there. *Pleasure Island has electricity. Land of Untold Stories' Technology Land Without Color's Science Neverland Technology =Species= Fictional Species Real Life Species This list includes species seen or mentioned in any Once Upon a Time'' Universe''' world other than the Land Without Magic. Amphibians= *'''FrogsRed's Untold Tale, Wendy Tolliver, Kingswell Teen, ch. Thirteen: ''""...shaking his head at a chubby frog on a log. The instant the frog turned its bulging eyes on me, it promptly hopped away." (...) "When we’d walked through the forest, bluebirds and butterflies had fluttered above me (...)" - Fairy Tale Land |-|Arthropods= *'BeesRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Three: "...the lopsided beeswax candles we lit every evening..." - Fairy Tale Land *'Butterflies - Fairy Tale Land *'Dragonflies' - Fairy Tale Land *'Cockroaches' - Fairy Tale Land *'Crickets' - Fairy Tale Land *'Fireflies' - Fairy Tale Land *'GnatsRed's Untold Tale'', Ch. Fifteen: "Probably just a pesky little gnat or something." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Ladybirds - Fairy Tale Land *'Moths' - Fairy Tale Land *'Scarabs' - Fairy Tale Land *'Spiders' - Fairy Tale Land''Red's Untold Tale'', ch. Nineteen: "...when I saw that it was just the gray cat, chasing spiders in the rafters, I exhaled with disappointment." |-|Birds= *'Bluebirds' - Fairy Tale Land *'Chickens' - Fairy Tale Land, Underworld, Wonderland *'Crows'Knubbin has a crow in chapter Thirteen, Fifteen and Nineteen of Red's Untold Tale - Fairy Tale Land *'Ducks' - Wish Realm *'Falcons' - Fairy Tale Land *'Owls' - Fairy Tale Land *'Pigeons' - Fairy Tale Land *'Ravens' - Fairy Tale Land *'RobinsRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Four: "Robins glided over our heads"" - Fairy Tale Land *'''Swans - Fairy Tale Land, Wish Realm *'Turkeys' - Fairy Tale Land ' |-|Fish= *'Fish' - Fairy Tale Land, Neverland **'Catfish' - Neverland **'Seahorses' - Fairy Tale Land **'Sharks' - Fairy Tale Land |-|Mammals= *'BatsRed's Untold Tale'', Ch. Seven: "Not even a rodent scuttling, a bat’s wings flapping, or a leaf rustling in the wind." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Bears - Fairy Tale Land *'Camels' - Fairy Tale Land *'Cats' - Fairy Tale Land *'Cattle' - Fairy Tale Land *'Deer' - Fairy Tale Land *'Dogs' of various breeds - Fairy Tale Land, 1920s England, Kansas, Underworld **'Bloodhounds' - Fairy Tale Land **'Dalmatians' - Fairy Tale Land **'English Shepherds'https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/795439075037589504 - Fairy Tale Land **'Rottweilers' - Fairy Tale Land **'Sheep Dogs' - Fairy Tale Land *'Donkeys' - Fairy Tale Land *'ElephantsRed's Untold Tale'', Ch. Seven: "What if the cloak wasn’t magic at all, like the feather in that story Granny used to tell to me about the elephant with the big ears?" - Fairy Tale Land *'''Foxes - Fairy Tale Land''Red's Untold Tale'', 2015, ch. Five: "Small woodland creatures— squirrels, mice, rabbits, and foxes— are running with me. Or at least I think they are. (...) A giant owl screeches as it shoots into the starless night sky." *'Goats' - Fairy Tale Land *'Hares' - Fairy Tale Land,Red's Untold Tale, ch. Six: "A hare hopped alongside me for a little while, and then a squirrel kept me company with its nonstop chatter." Wonderland *'Horses' - Fairy Tale Land, Land Without Color, the Underworld, the Wish Realm *'Humans' - Appear in every known world *'Lions' - Fairy Tale Land *'Mice' - Fairy Tale Land *'Monkeys' - Fairy Tale Land *'Narwhals' - Fairy Tale Land or unknown realm *'Pigs' - Fairy Tale Land,Red's Untold Tale, ch. Five: "Granny harrumphed. “It is what it is. Anyhow, if you could just do something with it. Toss it out— or better yet, feed it to Farmer Thompson’s pigs.”" Neverland *'Ponies' - Fairy Tale Land *'Porcupines' - Fairy Tale Land *'Rabbits' - Fairy Tale Land *'Rats' - Fairy Tale Land *'Reindeer' - Fairy Tale Land *'Sheep' - Fairy Tale Land *'SkunksRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Two: “Oh, yes, it came out all right. It was a… skunk.” - Fairy Tale Land *'''Squirrels - Fairy Tale LandWhen Belle arrives at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post in "Family Business", you can briefly see a squirrel running from left to right, between Belle's head and the shop *'Tigers' - Fairy Tale Land *'Wolves' - Fairy Tale Land, Oz |-|Molluscs= *'Snails' - Fairy Tale Land |-|Reptiles= *'Snakes' - Fairy Tale Land =Plants and Fungi= Fictional Plants and Fungi Real Life Plants and Fungi This list includes plants and fungi seen or mentioned in any Once Upon a Time'' Universe''' world other than the Land Without Magic. *'Apple Trees' - Fairy Tale Land *'Asparagus'File:213Food.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Bell Peppers' - Fairy Tale Land *'Bilberry ShrubsRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Thirteen: "I stopped to drink from a spring and explore a cave, and that’s where I found a patch of bilberry shrubs. Only I didn’t know them to be any different from blueberries, at the time." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Blackberries - Fairy Tale Land *'Blueberries' - Fairy Tale Land *'Butternut Squash' - Fairy Tale Land *'Cabbage' - Fairy Tale Land *'Carrots' - Fairy Tale Land *'Cauliflower' - Fairy Tale LandFile:213DinnerTable.png, Underworld *'Cherries' - Fairy Tale Land *'Chili peppers' - The Underworld *'Coconut' - Neverland *'Corn/maize' - Fairy Tale Land *'Daffodils' - Fairy Tale Land *'Daisies' - The Underworld *'DandelionsRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Fourteen: "On its roof grew patches of grass and wilting dandelions" - Fairy Tale Land *'''DatesFile:W104AmaraMagic.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Dracaena Reflexa ("Song of India")' - Wonderland *'Ferns' - Fairy Tale Land *'Forget-me-notRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Two: "Named after the forget-me-not flowers that grew on the edges of the forest, it was supposed to help everybody remember their childhoods as they moved on into their adult lives." - Fairy Tale Land *'''GarlicFile:109GretelMovesAway.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Grapes'- Fairy Tale Land, Wonderland *'Hazelnuts' - Fairy Tale Land *'HoneysuckleRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Three: "...the boys (...) mentioned that other girls at the school (...) were beautiful and smelled of honeysuckle." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Junipers - Oz *'Kiwi' - Fairy Tale Land *'Leek'File:106ItWasInteresting.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Lemons' - Fairy Tale Land *'Mandarines' - Fairy Tale Land *'Maple' – Fairy Tale Land *'Oak TreesRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Two: "Before the oak tree had grown tall and strong enough to support the rope swing I’d spent countless hours on." (...)"...it had been years since Granny had (…) trimmed back the ferns that covered the stone path leading to the front door(...)" - Fairy Tale Land *'''OnionsFile:109ThroughTheBars.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Oranges' - Fairy Tale Land *'PeachesRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Twelve: "“It’s too early in the season for peaches. But I have rhubarb, your second favorite,” I offered, and thankfully, it was enough to get the cranky bachelor to open the door." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Peanuts - Fairy Tale Land, The Underworld *'Pears' - Fairy Tale Land *'Peas'File:316DontRemember.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Persimmon' - Fairy Tale Land,File:213WatchingAnton.png Wonderland *'Pine Trees' - Fairy Tale Land, Wonderland *'Pitayas'File:401ElsaWait2.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Plums' - Fairy Tale Land *'Pomegranate'File:111FootstepsApproaching.png File:113CreaturesMercy.png File:415INeverThought.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Potatoes' - Fairy Tale Land *'Pumpkins'"Red's Untold Tale, ch. Four: "I watched helplessly and wordlessly as she smashed into the cake like a hammer to a pumpkin. (...) “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Red, but this cake of yours? It’s even more horrid than the stone soup they force down our throats at school.”" - Fairy Tale Land *'Radishes' - Fairy Tale Land *'Rhubarb' - Fairy Tale Land *'Rice' - Fairy Tale Land *'Roses' - Fairy Tale Land, the Underworld,File:517MyLocker.png Wonderland *'Snow Drops' - Fairy Tale Land *'Sunflowers'File:303Tavern.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Toadstools' - Fairy Tale Land *'Tulips'File:303TinkIsHome.png - Fairy Tale Land *'VanillaRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Twelve: "And, to my delight, the cookies called for just four ingredients: butter, sugar, flour, and vanilla— all of which Granny had at the ready." - Fairy Tale Land *'''WalnutFile:321TheEnchantedForest.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Watermelons' - Fairy Tale Land *'Wheat' – The Underworld *'Witchbane' - Fairy Tale Land =Food and Drink= Fictional Food and Drink *'Chimera meat' - Fairy Tale Land Real Life Food and Drink This list includes real life food and drink seen or mentioned in any Once Upon a Time Universe world other than the Land Without Magic. |-|Animal Products= |-|Dishes and Side Dishes= *'Broth' - Fairy Tale Land *'Chicken Burgers' - The Underworld *'Chicken Chili Con Carne' - The Underworld *'Chicken Fajitas' - The Underworld *'Chicken Pot Pie' - The Underworld *'Chicken Tenders' - The Underworld *'Custard' - The Underworld *'FlapjacksRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Two: "Mama didn’t let him come to breakfast, and she’d made his favorite: flapjacks." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Fondue - Fairy Tale Land *'Gravy' - Fairy Tale Land *'Maple syrupRed's Untold Tale'', ch. One: "Three flapjacks were stacked on her tin plate, drizzled with maple syrup and dolloped with creamy butter." – Fairy Tale Land *'''Meat loaf - Fairy Tale Land *'Meat pie' – Fairy Tale Land *'Oatmeal' – The Underworld *'Pancakes' - The Underworld *'Porridge' - The Underworld *'Rice pudding' - The Underworld *'Risotto' - The Underworld *'Sausages'File:305Death.png - Fairy Tale Land **'Chicken Sausages' - The Underworld *'Soup' - Fairy Tale Land **'Chicken soup'File:518LiftsUpDishCloth.png - The Underworld *'Steamed cauliflower' - The Underworld *'Stew' - Fairy Tale Land **'Lamb stewRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Thirteen: "Mama’s making lamb stew for supper because my papa and I are going after the wolves.”" - Fairy Tale Land **'''Vegetable stew - Fairy Tale Land *'Tapioca pudding'File:512WasThat.png - The Underworld *'Tofu' - The Underworld |-|Drinks= Alcoholic Beverages *'Ale' - Fairy Tale Land *'Beer' - Fairy Tale Land, Wonderland *'Brandy' - Fairy Tale Land, the Underworld *'Champagne' – The Underworld *'CiderRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Three: "I placed the mugs of cider on the table, careful to set the one with the pinch of poppy dust closest to her." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Gin - 1920s England *'Mahia'As Cyrus and his brothers celebrate the victorious card game in "Dirty Little Secrets", Cyrus orders mahia for everyone in the bar. Mahia ("water of life") is the traditional eau de vie of Morocco, and is made from dried figs and anise seeds. It is traditionally distilled by Jews. (http://www.nytimes.com/2013/11/06/dining/road-to-morocco-stops-in-yonkers.html?_r=2) – Fairy Tale Land *'MeadRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Ten: "“It looks like someone drank her mead,” I teased, speaking of the local tradition where newlyweds become fertile after downing the honey liquor for a month. “I want to hug you, but I’m afraid I might crush that adorable baby of yours,” I said. “He is rather tiny.” It was hard to believe such a little peanut would someday grow into a full-sized man." - Fairy Tale Land *Mimosa' - The Underworld *'Rum''' - Fairy Tale Land *'Scotch' - The Underworld, Victorian England *'Whiskey' - Fairy Tale Land, the Underworld *'Wine' - Fairy Tale Land Non-Alcoholic Drinks *'Cocoa' – The Underworld *'Coffee'- Fairy Tale Land, the Underworld *'Orange Juice' - The Underworld *'Tea' - Fairy Tale Land, Wonderland *'Water' - Fairy Tale Land, The Underworld |-|Edible Plants= |-|Food Additives= *'Spices' - Fairy Tale Land **'SaltRed's Untold Tale'', ch. One: "Had I added a tablespoon of salt when I was supposed to use a teaspoon?" - Fairy Tale Land *'''Sugar - Fairy Tale Land |-|Pastries & Sweets= Pastries *'Biscuits' - Fairy Tale Land *'Bread' – Fairy Tale Land,File:119WhereIWasGoing.png Wonderland *'BunsRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Thirteen: After baking and bundling up cookies, pies, buns, and dog biscuits for the next day’s deliveries (...) to mop up the last traces of vegetable stew with her biscuit (...) - Fairy Tale Land *'''Cakes - Fairy Tale Land *'Cookies' - Fairy Tale Land **'''Raisin cookies'Red's Untold Tale'', ch. Nineteen: "“Here, I have another delicious crumpet. And a raisin cookie, if that’s to your liking.”" **'ShortbreadRed's Untold Tale'', ch. two: "It had been years since the village children gathered by the fireplace while Granny read storybooks and baked more shortbread cookies than our little bellies could hold." *'''Croissant - Fairy Tale Land"Red's Untold Tale", ch. Two: "All right, so croissants weren’t his favorite. “— as well as a variety of cookies and muffins,” I continued brightly. “You look like a muffin man to me. (…) For today’s special bargain price, you can have your choice of bran or blueber—” *'Crumpets''' - Fairy Tale Land *'Cupcakes' - Fairy Tale Land *'Dog biscuits' *'Gingerbread' - Fairy Tale Land, the Underworld *'Julekake'Among the food that Elsa prepares as a welcome home meal for her sister in "Smash the Mirror" is "chocolate julekake". Julekake, meaning "yule cake", is a traditional Norwegian Christmas fruit cake, distinguished by the pungent taste of cardamon. (http://www.ehow.com/info_12330330_julekake-sweet-bread.html) - Fairy Tale Land *'Muffins' - Fairy Tale Land **'Blueberry MuffinsRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Eight: ''"She took a blueberry muffin for herself and filed into the little stone building behind the last of her students (...)" - Fairy Tale Land *'Pies' - Fairy Tale Land **'Apple pieRed-s Untold Tale'', ch. Two: "She had ordered a half-dozen crumpets and an apple pie for her family" **'''Blueberry Pie - Fairy Tale Land **'Cherry pieRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Fifteen: "“I can bring you more pies, if you please. Apple, cherry, and in a few more weeks, peach." **'''Peach pie **'Rhubarb pieRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Thirteen: "“A rhubarb pie for the wizard, and some crumpets for us to snack on when we get hungry.” *'''Pound cake - The Underworld *'Sandwiches' - Fairy Tale Land **'Cheese sandwiches'File:521CustomersSeeArthur.png - The Underworld *'TartsRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Sixteen: "''“I know you love them, and I thought you could make some tarts.”" *'Toast' - Fairy Tale Land, UnderworldFile:520StillHere.png *'Waffles' - The Underworld **'Wheat Toast' – The Underworld Sweets *'Chocolate' - Fairy Tale Land *'Ice cream' - Fairy Tale Land *'Lollipops' - Fairy Tale Land =References= }} Category:Once Upon a Time Universe